Juegos de la mente
by Mundesa
Summary: Que pasa cuando dejamos volar nuestra imaginacion y perdemos la realidad de las cosas, desconfiando hasta de nuestra propia sombra...jajaja, perdon que la vuelva a poner iba modificarla y me deskicie y la borre


Este es mi primer songfics, espero críticas constructivas…

Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos los tome prestados por un momento de locura.

La canción es Dueña de la noche con Pimpinela

Celos

-¡Despierta mi cielo!- Moviendo delicadamente el hombro de su acompañante-¡Amor!-depositándole delicadamente un beso en esos labios fríos y secos- ¡Hay gente en la casa!-Aferrándose mas a su cuerpo- ¡Te quieren alejar de mi!-Observando fijamente a donde se escuchaba el ruido ¡Despierta mi amor!- Moviendo otra vez el cuerpo.

¡Haruka!-Sus nombres se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta- ¡Michiru!- Otro grito cesante, las chicas habían llegado alarmadas por las palabras de Setsuna.

"_era nuestra princesa y las chicas del otro lado de la puerta" _fue lo que pensó al escuchar la voz de Serena- ¡Es ella!- su enojó fue evidente- ¡Nos quieren separar amor!-Manteniéndose firme ante aquel cuerpo

¿Están ahí?- La voz de Serena se escuchaba desesperada en aquel pasillo.

¡No pueden separarnos amor¡Ella no! – con gran rabia en aquellas ultimas palabras.

¡Abran por favor!- la mas pequeña de las exteriores había hablado, golpeando con gran diligencia aquella puerta en la que algún día vio nacer su mas bellos recuerdos.

"**Un Mes Antes"**

_El llegaba, yo dormía, en silencio se acercaba,_

_Me dejaba una caricia, y en sus brazos me tomaba,_

_Cuando su cuerpo sentía, poco a poco despertaba,_

_Y mi miedo se moría cuando él me hablaba..._

¿Amor? – Su mano se poso delicadamente en su cabello despertando así aquel sueño nocturno.

Creí que no llegarías- sonriendo a la recién llegada.

Lo siento, no me percate de la hora- Sonriendo picaramente como muchas veces lo había hecho para disfrazar su culpa.

No te preocupes, será mejor irnos a dormir mañana tendremos un día largo- Levantándose de aquel viejo sofá.

Hablando de mañana, quería decirte que no podré acompañarte- su voz temblaba en esa confesión.

¿Por que?- Su enojó era una muestra del desacuerdo de su decisión.

No tendré tiempo, prometí estar con la princesa- Pasando una mano por su alborotado pelo

¡OH! Es eso entonces- sonrió para disfrazar todo aquel enojo que recorría sus venas.

Sabía que lo comprenderías- depositándole un beso en la frente

Un suspiro fue lo único que se alcanzo escuchar seguido de un fuerte abrazo, pero había reconocido ese olor, _¿era de la princesa?_, _¿pero como, _aunque quiso, no borro esa idea.

-_Tranquila amor, tranquila, duerme que soy yo, mi vida...  
Y yo le creía, hasta que un día sin querer descubrí,  
Que era todo mentira...  
_

**A la mañana siguiente**

Regresare en la noche- Tomo las llaves de la mesa

¿Entonces te esperare a cenar?- Su voz se asemejaba a una petición mas que una pregunta.

Lo siento, regresare tarde- Partiendo rumbo a la calle.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse¡_lo hizo de nuevo_, _se había alejado de ella_¿_la engañaba¿eran los celos que la cegaban? _Todo era un remolino en su cabeza, así que dio media vuelta y se encontró con una vieja amiga_-_ ¿Que haces aquí Setsuna?-Algo sorprendida

¿Te sorprende? Ya que esta también es mi casa- Sentándose en el sillón

¿Problemas en el futuro¿un nuevo enemigo?- en sus pensamientos se hacia un mar de ideas.

Sonrió por ver la preocupación de su amiga y se dijo así misma, "_siempre cuidando por el bienestar de la princesa", pero había algo en su mirada que no podía evitar de percibir, miedo, rencor¿que era,_-Nada de eso, esto es un asunto que le concierne a la princesa- Dejando un silencio después y una mirada de angustia de una de las guerreras mas fuertes.

Parque 10

Se te ha hecho tarde- Sonriendo a su acompañante

Cumplo mis promesas – tomándole de los hombros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos azules de aquella niña que ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer

Mis padres no están, es mejor ir a la casa- Sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá interrupciones esta vez?- devolviéndole la mirada de cómplices de un juego que hacia ya mas de dos meses compartían.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, ese gesto le hacia tener confianza, no temer a los problemas que surgirían y que tiene a su paso- Vamos entonces- Dijo en un tono sonriente.

Departamento

¿No me vas a decir que pasa?- Enfrente de la guerrera del tiempo.

¡No, por onceava vez ¡No!- Comiendo un emparedado de crema de maní.

_Esta incertidumbre la desesperaba, sabia que algo le ocultaba, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo planeaba_- ¿No es nada grave? –Mirándola escéptica, quería descubrirlo, lo deseaba no podía borrar de su cabeza esa idea, tenia que distraerse en algo.

Tranquila te he dicho que no es nada grave, que terca eres- mordiendo su emparedado.

No tengo un buen presentimiento- Tratando de calmarse, "_tenia que sacarle las respuesta a Setsuna", "pero si se alteraba no obtendría respuestas"_- Entonces si no es un enemigo¿Que es?

Suspirando,_ esta mujer era tan terca cuando se lo proponía fue lo que pensó_- No seas impaciente, dale tiempo al tiempo.

Pero…- Aun no quedaba convencida, algo le ocultaba

Calma los nervios, esto es algo que no te concierne- levantándose

¡Tu no dejarías tu trabajo por cosas triviales!- _Tendría que saberlo a toda costa, quería sentirse tranquila_

No tengo mas que decir- Tomando un semblante serio- En ves de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia, de verías tratar de acomodar tu relación¡que al parecer no se ve muy bien!

Aquellas palabras taladraron su corazón y su mente, haciéndole ver la realidad, la persona que prometió compartir su vida, ahora estaba lejos de ella, había preferido estar con alguien que no era ella- Gracias por el consejo- Aquellas frases fueron el reflejo de la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón, así que decidió marcharse a su cuarto.

¡Espera! no fue mi inten…- Tratando de retractarse por lo que había dicho, cometió la imprudencia más grande de su vida, vio enjugar el llanto en una de las guerreras con un temple temido en el campo de batalla, eso hizo sentirse miserable.

¡Haz dicho más que suficiente!- corrió a su cuarto y se encerró bajo llave.

_Esas caricias no eran solo mías,_

_Ni las palabras que siempre decía,_

_Yo era dueña de la noche, pero ella del día..._

_Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba,_

_Todo ese tiempo de mí se reía,_

_Yo era dueña de la noche, pero no de su vida,_

_Era todo mentira, mentira..._

No te preocupes, la primera vez no sale tan bien, es natural que te pasen esas cosas

-Sonriéndole

Lo dices para darme ánimos, soy un desastre- Empezando a sollozar.

Lo digo por que es la verdad, a mi también me costo trabajo la primera vez al igual que a todos- Tomándole su mano.

Será mejor que te sirva un refresco me imagino que has de estar sedienta- Dirigiéndose a la cocina, tratando de quitarse la mirada de compasión de la que había accedido amablemente a ser su maestra.

Gracias- Se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la casa, la noche había caído ya, se podía ver que el viento estaba furioso, las hojas de los árboles se movían sigilosamente, desde hace mas dos meses que todo en su relación había cambiado, los constantes reclamos había agobiado su vida, las eternas peleas por cosas que no tenían sentido, por eso decidió alejarse, quizás eso era la mejor respuesta a como retomar lo que algún día fue su mejor momento.

Aquí esta- extendiéndole el vaso, pudo ver que había soledad en los ojos de una de sus mas fieles guerreras_¿como podía ser?_ _¿No era feliz?..._

Si- Se giro para encontrarse con la observadora mirada de la princesa, como si estuviera tratando de deducir aquel infierno en el que vivía- Será mejor continuar- tomándole el vaso.

Se levanto, ya había oscurecido y aun no había llegado, hubiera tratado de no sentirse melancólica en aquel día tan especial, pero no podía evitarlo¡_la dejo sola!_, durante estos dos meses de ausencia, era lo que sentía, soledad- ¿Me habrá dejado de amar?-aquellas palabras fueron el único sonido que se escucho en su cuarto, antes de echarse a llorar en las sabanas blancas que ahora eran su consuelo.

_Todavía ya cambiado, aunque él no lo sabía,  
Yo trataba de olvidarme, pero era inútil, no podía,  
Tan profundo y tan grande era el amor que yo le daba,  
Que no podía acostumbrarme a saber que me engañaba..._

Es mejor que me marche ya es de madrugada- Levantándose de la cama.

Gracias, realmente me has ayudado mucho.

De nada- Dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿Te acompaño?- Poniéndose una chamarra.

Conozco el camino-girando la manija.

¿Te veré mañana?- Esa tímida voz que hacia parecer que había cometido un error.

Claro a las 10 en el mismo lugar- Sonrió y se acerco para depositarle un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana- Saliendo de ahí.

Hasta mañana- cuando se marcho sintió un mal presentimiento una terrible opresión en su corazón e instintivamente se llevo la mano al corazón- ¿Endymion?- pero su mente formulaba otra pregunta- ¿_Es acaso que…?-_Cuando el teléfono sonó.

_¡_Abre se que estas ahí!- Setsuna aun se sentía apenada por lo paso, tenia que solucionarlo, antes de marcharse a cumplir su misión.

¡Déjame en paz¡no quiero tu lastima!- "_Hasta Setsuna se da cuenta que esto se va al caño"-_¡Largate!

Por favor discúlpame, eso no era lo que tenia que decir- Esto la ponía en un dilema salvar a la princesa aquella por la que juraron proteger con su vida o ¿la vida de su amiga?.

¡No quiero escucharte!- Su llanto corrió por sus mejillas como si agua se tratase, pudo mirarse en el espejo que tenia enfrente de ella, vio en el estado que estaba, todo aquello que alguna vez la hizo sentirse orgullosa, ahora era mas que una efímera idea, _ya la vida no valía nada._

Me tengo que ir, pero no cometas ninguna locura hasta que llegu…-

¡Te he dicho que te calles¡Es mucho pedir!- Su voz era un grito de frustración, no quería escuchar ya nada y menos su nombre.

Decidió caminar, le hacia falta, el viento pegaba duramente en su rostro, tratando de que no pudiera avanzar, pero aun así no cabía duda que las cosas ya no eran como antes- ¡Hasta tu me odias!- Suspiro, buscaba respuestas en un elemento tan caprichoso como su dueña.

¿Diga?-Había hablado con un tono casi inaudible

Lamento molestarla princesa- La voz de Setsuna se había tornado melancólica

¿Pasa algo?-Preocupada por su guerrera

Necesitamos hablar su majestad-

¿A esta hora¿no puede ser mañana?- Estaba exhausta del dia tan ajetreado.

No, es ahora o nunca, pase lo que pase no salga de su casa, llegare en unos momentos- Colgando el teléfono, dejando a una pensativa Serena.

Colgó el teléfono, algo confundida ya que Setsuna había usado el teléfono en vez de venir personalmente como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Nada había cambiado, todo estaba en su sitio, siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo en aquel lugar que ahora en vez de casa llamaba infierno, subió las escaleras con mucha calma como no queriendo entrar al cuarto, pero escucho una melodía que venia del estudio, eso quería decir que ella aun estaba despierta, se lamento que fuera tan pronto, pero tenia que ser así, abrió delicadamente la puerta y se encontró con la fría mirada de quien fue su amante por mas de 5 años- ¿Que haces despierta aun?

Ni yo misma lo se-Aun sin dejar de mirarle

Quiero hablar contigo, pero mejor mañana lo hacemos con calma, es hora de dormir- Extendiendo su mano.

Podemos hablar ahora, no estoy cansada- Quedándose en el mismo sitio.

Bajo su mano – Quiero terminar la relación- Sus palabras no fueron con rodeos entre mas rápido mejor.

Sonrió irónicamente, tratando de que esto no le afectara mas de lo que ya le hacia, así que se dio la vuelta mirando el vitral- Es mejor que te vayas ahora, y que no vuelvas jamás.- Su mirada se perdió, entre aquellas aguas de la piscina que se extendía a lo largo de su pateo.

No hubo más que decir, salio de ahí lo mas pronto posible, temía a que aquella decisión fuera revocada por el remordimiento, cuando estuvo en la calle fue al único lugar donde sabia que no le negarían hospedaje.

¡No puedo hacer eso!- Caminando de un lado a otro.

Su majestad es lo mejor, compréndame.

Es mi deber apoyarle, así que no.

Hágame caso- Sonando a suplica

¡Comprende que no!- Sentándose.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse con ella también su corazón, y sus lagrimas no dejaron de correr, acabo todo lo que alguna vez se había planeado vivir hasta la eternidad.

¿Por que no quieres que le ayude?- Esperando respuestas

Sabe que no puedo decirle- Bajando la cabeza.

Si no me dices una razón no le negare mi ayuda- El timbre de la puerta había sonado, Serena no se sorprendió, así que se dirigió abrir.

Setsuna se trago sus palabras, era inevitable que ella detuviera el destino, así que desapareció como había llegado.

Serena abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada afable de su maestra- ¿Ha pasado algo?

No dijo nada, solo se hecho a los brazos de Serena y dejo correr todas las lagrimas reprimidas en todo ese tiempo.

"**Días después"**

Setsuna estaba preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga, no comía y lo poco que la veía era cuando salía de su cuarto al estudio, se había convertido en un muerto viviente, quería hacer algo, _¿pero que,_ fue la primer idea que se le vino a la cabeza, una pregunta que ella no tendría respuesta.

Serena no sabia que hacer para no verle tan de caída, así que le invito al parque, quizás si tomaba aire fresco y no se la pasaba encerrada en aquel cuarto, volvería a la vida- ¿Entonces si me acompañas?

Si su majestad- Con una mueca fingida acento con la cabeza.

Lo agradezco, deja cambiarme y regreso- Entro a su cuarto-

Prácticamente Setsuna le saco a la fuerza del estudio llevándole a tomar aire fresco, eso relajaría su nervios y melancolía, pero cuando pasaron por el Parque, se encontraron a la princesa con …

¿Para eso me trajiste?

No- Tratando de encontrar palabras para aquel sorpresivo abrazo que habia dado la princesa a su…

Es mejor que me vaya- Tomando un taxi.

Espera¡no es lo que piensas!

¡Déjame en paz!-El abrazo era lo de menos, fue la felicidad en sus ojos que le hizo ver su realidad, ella ya no la necesitaba.

Tienes razón princesa, fui yo quien me aleje de ella.

Será mejor que hablen, son una pareja muy comprometida, yo quiero verte feliz- Tomándole con una mano la mejilla

Gracias, ahora mismo iré a solucionar el problema-Sonriéndole, por que había encontrado el alivio al haber hablado con la princesa de sus problemas

Me alegro_- _Lanzándose a los brazos de su acompañante

Feliz por la paz y seguridad que trasmitía- Nos vemos en una tarde su majestad- Saliendo rumbo a su casa.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y se fue directo al estudio, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ya su vida no valía nada, arrojo los cajones del estante tratando de encontrar lo que hace años se habían comprado para seguridad de los mortales, cuando por fin acabo de arrojar todo lo que tenia a su paso lo encontró.

Setsuna sabia que tenia que dejarle sola por unos minutos, después hablaría con ella, decidió quedarse en una de las bancas del parque observando comer las palomas, cuando la princesa llego.

Buen día Setsuna- Sonriéndole.

Buen día su majestad-Haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

¿Por que se empeñan de hablarme así, recuerda que me llamo Serena.

La costumbre quizás- Levantando los hombros dando un realce de confusión.

_El llegó, yo no dormía, en silencio lo esperaba,  
_

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, sabia de los errores que cometió pero aun se sentía aliviada por que con paciencia y con el gran amor que se tenían podía solucionarlo, toda esa mañana que paso hablando con la princesa le hizo reflexionar, cuando subió el ultimo escalón de aquella casa, encontró la puerta entre abierta, ideo lo peor, así que corrió, grito su nombre para sentir alivio en aquella incertidumbre- ¿Donde estas?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba era su voz¿estaba aquí acaso, o quizás una alucinación como de tantas que había padecido en estos últimos días, pero con lo que vio hoy, estaba confirmado, no regresaría con ella, así que se apunto con el arma que aun tenia en sus manos desde hace ya buen rato, aun no tenia el valor de hacerlo, aunque fuera una guerrera temible, su juicio le fallaba, pero ahora no se detendría alzo el arma a la altura de su boca y cuando iba jalar el gatillo.

¡No¡detente!- Había revisado toda la planta de debajo de ahí decidió subir a la de arriba, algo en ella le decía que le encontraría en el estudio y al encontrarle lo que vio, fue una frágil figura que hace tiempo era un temple de persona.

¡Eres una ilusión como las demás largate!- Lloro amargamente.

No soy una ilusión¡soy yo, la persona que te ama.

Sonrió por el comentario, pero esa sonrisa no era de felicidad, era de sufrimiento al saber que mentía- ¿Por que me haces esto¡déjame morir en paz!- La mente le jugaba malas pasadas, tendría que acabar pronto con esto.

¡Detente te lo ruego!- Acercándose poco a poco.

¿Que me vas hacer¿quitarme el arma¡si eres una ilusión!- Se encaño de nuevo el arma y cuando iba disparar.

No- Detuvo por un instante el error que cometía su amada- No, tranquila, que estoy aquí, para cuidarte, no me desapartare, no mas-solo le abrazo

Sentía el calor que trasmitía aquel abrazo¡pero ese olor era de la princesa, hasta la ilusión huele a la princesa- así que se alejo de ella bruscamente. ¡Vete de aquí¡Déjame sola!

¡No me alejes de ti¡no por favor!-Trato de abrazarle de nuevo pero un disparo le hizo retroceder y caer al piso.

¡No me toques con tus sucias manos!- Pero al ver el charco de sangre, su piel se congelo, pudo ver con horror lo que había hecho- ¿Amor¡despierta!- agarrando delicadamente su cabeza.

¿Que nos paso?- Su voz temblaba-Perdóname-fue el ultimo aliento que pudo decir debido a que el disparo había atravesado su pulmón.

_¡No! - _fue el grito que soltó al ver que había perdido a la persona que amaba, pero su furia no acabo ahí, sabia que la culpa de todo había sido su princesa, si no hubiera intervenido en sus vidas esto no hubiera sucedido¡ella era la responsable de esta tragedia!

_Cuando se acercó a abrazarme_

_Puse fin allá a su vida,_

_Setsuna- _Se le oprimió el pecho

Lo siento su majestad- Aguantando el llanto no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

¡Que quieres decir con eso!- Tomo su trasmisor y hablo con las demás chicas, pero no tuvo comunicación con las dos exteriores.

¡No puede ir!- Deteniéndole el paso.

¡Setsuna¡Quitate del medio es una orden!- Apunto de correr hacia otra dirección.

Su majestad su vida esta en peligro, es mejor que las chicas se encarguen.

¡Déjame ir¡son mis amigas¡Que clase de reina seré si no puedo protegerlas!

Una muy bondadosa su majestad por preocuparse por nosotras.

¡Déjame ir¡por piedad, esto que he sentido, es prueba de que..

No diga más su majestad.

Iré por las buenas o por las malas- Empujando a Setsuna.

A pesar de la sorpresa, logro tomarle del brazo, pero no pudo detenerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que la fuerza había superado la suya propia -¡espere!

Las interiores estaban a fuera de la casa de Haruka y Michiru, deserian entrar pero Mina había decidió esperar a las demás, en ese instante Hotaru entro, sin saludar, corrió rumbo a la casa.

Rei maldijo por que siempre ellas habían actuado solas- ¡Esperanos!

Serena llego en compañía de Setsuna, vio entrar a las chicas a la casa y bajo del taxi para encontrarse con ellas.

"Minutos después"

Setsuna hizo a un lado a Hotaru y negó con la cabeza haciéndole parecer inútil el resultado de su suplica.

Serena desesperada empezó a empujar la puerta, quería desaparecer ese mal presentimiento que le abrumaba- ¡Abre Setsuna!

¡No puedo su majestad!- Negándose entregar la llave de aquel lugar.

Hotaru miro confundida a la guardiana del tiempo- ¿Por que?

Lo siento- Caminando hacia las escaleras.

Hotaru – No soporto más y empujo la puerta con su hombro, pero fue inútil.

Lita vio el coraje de la joven así que le ayudo y entre las dos empujaron la puerta.

Setsuna confiada en que desistirían, por eso no intervino.

Cuando lita empujo otra vez la cerradura cedió haciendo que se abriera abruptamente-

¿Que has hecho?-Sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

A pesar de estar sumergida en sus pensamientos escucho cuando abrieron la puerta pero eso no impidió que siguiera protegiendo el cuerpo, pero la vio a ella a quien había sido responsable todo este tiempo, la sangre le hirvió y quiso matarla en ese momento, asi que se levanto pero sus ropas estaban bañadas de sangre observo el arma a unos cm de ella y corrió atraerla, cuando por fin la tuvo en su poder, fue embestida por una Mina que observaba todo lo que pasaba, por algo era líder de las guerreras, pero la caída no fue tan fuerte para impedir que se incorporara, así que se levanto con toda la intención de matarle con sus propias manos- ¡Tu, jure protegerte con mi propia vida y ahora tu me arrebatas al motor de ella¡Maldita seas Serena!-fue interceptada por lita

¡Calmate¡Que te ha pasado!- Lita no quería atacar y aprensaba fuertemente sus manos en los brazos de una de las guerreras mas notables.

Serena estaba en completo shock, no sabia si correr o brindarle apoyo a su confundida guerrera- ¡Calma chicas!- Aunque dijera eso los forcejeos eran imparables¿Por que le había culpado¿Acaso ella sabia de?

- Ella se había ganado el forcejeo, dejando una inconsciente lita en el piso, y cuando estuvo enfrente de Serena le estrangulo.

¡Detente!- Rei le tomaba por un brazo y Amy de otro, pero era fuerte, esa sed de venganza no podía ser parada..

No podía sentir ya ninguno de sus músculos, creyó que morirá en ese momento y no tendría escapatoria, hasta que una bocanada de aire fue la que le devolvió la vida.

¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?

Setsuna- Fue un susurro.

No hable, solo respire- Se incorporo y observo a su amiga en el suelo- le di en la nuca, tenia que pararle antes de que cometiera una locura mas.

Será mejor llamar a la policía- Dijo algo triste Amy

¡No! Yo no quiero- Hablo Hotaru.

Tenemos que hacer lo correcto Hotaru.

NO -suplicando a Mina.

No podemos hacer más- Dijo Setsuna.

Así será- Mina se dirigió al teléfono.

_Y vinieron a buscarme, estoy aquí desde aquel día,  
Y en la noche al acostarme aún lo escucho todavía...  
Tranquila amor, tranquila, duerme que soy yo, mi vida..._

"Un año después"

¡Carta!- El carcelero le había tirado la carta en los pies.

- Se sorprendió por recibir una carta, tiempo que no recibía noticias del exterior desde el juicio donde todo la culpaba, se habían dicho que fue una crisis nerviosa pero como no accedió a ir a un manicomio seria encarcelada- ¿De quien sera?-Abrió la carta y encontró la escritura de la princesa y la carta decía-

_¡Hola!_

_Hace ya mas de un año que ha pasado la desgracia que nos congoja a todas, espero que te encuentres bien, quizás te sorprenda a leerme, pero no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos, después de todo lo que había pasado, algunas veces me siento culpable de haber acaparado toda su atención, pero por mas que me esforzaba no podía avanzar mucho en mis lecciones, si lecciones de piano, Haruka me estuvo ayudando todas las noches, quería componer mi propia canción en piano, seria un detalle hermoso para nuestra boda, sorprendería a mi querido Darien y a las chicas, era una sorpresa, ella prometí no decir nada, todo seria una gran sorpresa. Lo siento michiru._

_Y yo me reía, porque al final sin querer descubrí,_

_Que no me mentía..._

_Esas caricias eran sólo mías,_

_Todo fue invento de mis fantasías,_

_Yo era dueña de su vida y ella no vivía,._

_-Nooooo- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho aquella noche, y el llanto desconsolado de culpabilidad. _

_Y una mañana me marché a buscarlo,  
Para estar juntos como el primer día,  
Y al encontrarme me abrazó y me dijo,  
Tranquila amor... tranquila..._

_N.A:_

_Hola Bueno he modificado el fic, yo soy fan de Haruka y Michiru, era difícil tomar la decisión de a quien matar, pero creo que seria mas elocuente que Michiru perdiera la razón por celos que haruka, gracias por sus comentarios, me han servido de mucho._

_Espero que les guste y que haya quedado más entendible._

_Hasta la proxima._

_Adai._


End file.
